Finding a Hart
by Mrs. Authentic
Summary: Lucas never wanted love in his life. Until one night a certain blonde changed the Lucas Friar people have known for years. But it would be hard getting her and he was going to do anything he must just to see her again. but what happens if another certain boy gets in his way of getting the girl. Who will Maya choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii new story really don't have much to say but it's past my bedtime haha I have school tmr butttt I wanted to start writing this while I still had the juicy flow goin on in my head note it's 9:45 and I'm supposed to be asleep atm**

 **A/N yoo I just barfed BUT DEADASS STARTED WRITING THIS AT 11:11 MAKE A WISH BABIES deadass finished and uploaded at 7 am**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW... yet (;**

* * *

"Riley I can't I'm not doing this not again." A very frustrated Lucas ran around his apartment while talking to his friend on the phone. "Every time you set me on one of these blind dates it always ends up badly."

 _Name one_

"Jessica Curley."

 _remind me of her again_

"She got herself pregnant by some guy at the bar and tried to say it was mine and take all my money. No more dates."

 _Lucas I really think you should thi-_

"No. I've thought about it Riley and my answer is still no. Now I have to go to work."

He quickly hung up the phone and blew out an air of frustration. after finally gathering his papers and his briefcase he hurried out of the door and quickly called his receptionist.

"hello yes Paisley please tell me that Jason is not there for his meeting yet."

 _I'm sorry Mr. Friar but he's already here and his impatience is growing."_

Lucas hurries into his car and drives quickly to his building. "Don't worry I'm on my way right now can you please try and stall him I should be there in ten minutes."

 _Don't worry sir I've got this under control._

"Thanks Paisley I owe you one."

 _Well maybe you can reconsi-_

Before she can finish he hangs up the phone and tries to rush through the traffic to get to his job. Luckily he makes it in time and has his meeting with Jason. His meeting went well but after it he felt like a whole nother bag of bricks had been put on his chest. He swings side to side in his chair at his deck and notices a note that wasn't there before. He looks at the top and sees Riley's name on it and thinks it's most definitely about another blind date she want's to hook him up with so he throws the note to the side and stares at a picture of him and Riley when she had finally had her baby and smiled for a while. He loves seeing his best friend happy. But soon Paisley walked in and sat on his desk."

"Sooo Luca-"

He interrupts her immediately. "First of all it's Mr. Friar and second um get off my desk."

She shifted uncomfortably and sat in a chair in front of his desk. "So remember when you said you owed me one?"

He nodded his head following along. "So right here's the thing."

 _Oh brother..._ "I'm regretting ever saying it. What is it can't be that bad."

"It's my sister's wedding and my other sister and I always have this little competition to see who's better every time the family meets up. No we've never actually brought a man around the family so I'm tired of being compared to her. And basically I need a date."

"So you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes you get it now don't you."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "So when is it?"

She smiled and tosses him a navy blue tie. "Tonight. Meet me at Baccarat Hotel." She walked out with a little giggle leaving Lucas with more questions than he can concept."

"At least tell me a time!"

He notices his phone chime.

 _6:45_

He blows out an air of frustration and brushes his hand through his hair. His day is pretty quiet and no more meetings. He mostly sits at his desk and plays candy crush on his phone. He mostly thinks about how he's gonna act towards Paisley's family and how everything would go down. He's inturrupted by his thoughts when a familiar brown headed chika walks in in a robe.

"Lucas what're you still doing here."

He tries not to look at her and hits himself in the head. "Mr. Friar Paisl-"

"Lucas it's five in the afternoon and you have to be meeting me in an hour and forty- five minutes.

He looked at his wrist watch and quickly began to gather his stuff and then soon stops in his tracks. "Wait what're you even doing here?"

She pulls a silky navy blue dress from behind her. "Forgot my dress. Then I saw your light was on in here and decided to cut it off then I saw you were still here and came over to see if something was wrong."

"Nothing but thanks for being here otherwise you would've had to seen me like a few minutes late in my work clothes." He chuckled a little uneasily.

* * *

"Mom Dad." She grabs their attention. "This is Lucas my boyfriend."

Her mother smiles and shakes his hand not even waiting for him to take his hand out. "It's so nice to meet you. My names Katy. and this is Shawn."

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you both."

Shawn patted his shoulder. "Soo.. how did you two meet?"

They both gave each other a quick glance and then a sweet voice behind them stopped them in their thoughts. "I'd like to know that story myself."

Paisley gritted through her teeth and smiled a fake smile. "Oh dear sweet sister isn't it nice to see you again."

The girl rolled her eyes and gave Paisley a hug. "Oh honey it's my wedding can you just be happy for me for once."

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry and congrats by the way. But where are my manners Taylor this is Lucas and Lucas this is Taylor."

They both smiled awkwardly. "Soo," Taylor began. "So the story of how you two meet please, go ahead and tell us."

"Well," Paisley started off while holding Lucas' hand. "He's my boss."

Lucas heard a little giggle from the back off the crowd around them but never got to see who it was. He got lost while he was trying to find out who it was when Paisley finished the story. She soon tugged Lucas' arm to bring him back to reality and then he smile and planted a kiss on her forehead. The party was fun and Lucas mostly met most of her family but a certain blonde blue-eyed girl that he was never introduced to. She soon disappeared into the crowd again and Lucas got up to go and find her.

Paisley tugged on his arm. "Where are you going?"

'"To uhm get a drink. I'll be right back."

She nodded and continued her conversation with her father. After searching for a few minutes he finally gave up and to his luck he backed up and turned around to apologize when he saw her face and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

She smiled and nodded. "It's okay cowboy." She started to walk off but Lucas wasn't ready to let her leave not yet.

"Hey wait I never got to meet you."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked into his green emerald eyes and smiled. "Maybe it's for the best."

He looked down and chuckled then held her hands catching her off guard. "Will I ever see you again?"

She smiled while still making strong eye contact but instead it was a warmth and she could see happiness painted across his face. "I mean you are my sister's boyfriend if you come around more most likely you'll see me."

"Lucas!" They both looked back and saw Paisley coming their way.

She dropped his hand. "Looks like you have to go now."

She started to walk away but then he twirled her around. "I didn't catch your name."

"Maya. Maya hart."

She gave him a little smile kissed him on the cheek and made her way back to the bride and groom. Lucas had to find that girl again if it was the last thing he did he just couldn't lose her. Maybe he'd have to do a little research but he didn't care. He had to see her again. It wasn't a want it was a _need_ it was like she gave him a spark he's never felt before and he liked it a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucas in my mind is so hot like grown man Lucas is just a full ass buffet like wow he'd fill me up just by with a smile**

 **A/N writing is my peace maker like I stg I can come here and freely be me. I hope you guys like my new stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW... yet (;**

* * *

Lucas had been lost in his thoughts all day unable to finish a single thing or even get ready to go to work. The only thing that was on his mind was her. Her beautiful blueish-gray eyes. Her perfect smile that went with her perfect pink lips. Her long blonde hair and how it blew in the wind. He missed feeling her soft skin against his and her amazing voice. He had to see her again. He was broke through his thoughts when he got a knock at his front door. Too his surprise his best friend walked in and sat down at the table with him as they began to talk.

"Riley she's perfect I need to find her again." He begged his friend with a pleading look in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and typed in Maya's name on her laptop. "Yano this is illegal."

I'll babysit Junior for the rest of the week."

"Deal." Riley tended to her research on Hart and mostly found a few things but not much. "Well for starters she's a great photographer and she's hella cute. But she lives in Pennsylvania. How are you gonna see her ever again Lucas."

"Fuck.." he cursed under his breath. "Wait maybe Paisley can help me out with this."

Riley shrugged her shoulders as Lucas made a facetime call to her. And unsurprisingly she answered quickly.

 _No._

"You didn't even let me say anything yet."

 _It's about Maya I know you wouldn't stop asking about her last night and this morning._

"Sooo can you help me?"

 _Lucas may I ask you why you wanna know so much about my sister?_

"I mean we never got to finish our conv-"

 _mhm sure. I'll tell you this she's staying with me until tomorrow and then she's flying to her home in Pennsylvania._

"Is she there at the moment?"

A shadow figure walked up behind Paisley and smiled then walked away.

 _unfortunately._

"Can I talk to her?"

 _Oh shit my phones about to di-_

 ** _Hi cowboy._**

Maya took the phone from Paisley and ran into the restroom with it to talk to Lucas.

"Hi back at you."

She giggled before saying.

 ** _still socially awkward I see._**

he laughed. "I guess it only comes to when I'm with you"

Riley threw a pencil at him. "Ahem."

Lucas threw the pencil back at her.

"Maya this is Riley." He turned the camera to show Maya Riley.

 ** _Hi doll are you cowboys sister?_**

"Somewhat like that."

Maya smiled. **_Well I'm cowboy here's girlfriend's sister_**

"But Lucas doesn't have a girlfr-"

He brutaly interrupted Riley fakely coughing to get her to stop.

"Well Maya I was actually calling to see if you wanted to hang tonight."

 ** _Aww cowboy I'd love to but I can't I'm leaving tonight. Wanted to get back home early to see my dog. Maybe another time. But keep in touch I'll send my number from Pais' phone to mine._**

"Well again it was nice meeting you."

 ** _you too cowboy bye now._**

before he could say bye she hung up.

"Well that was interesting." Riley tapped her nails on the table for a while before getting up. "Well it was fun helping you find your dream girl but I gotta go." She went over to Lucas gave him a hug and left leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts. And that's never ever a good thing.

Throughout the day all Lucas waited for was a simple phone call or just a little text maybe saying hi or hey cowboy. But nothing honestly nothing. And now everyone knew Lucas was a very impatient person and he didn't want to wait around for any girl but this girl she was different. A good different it was like this girl was the light to his darkness. The sparkle to his diamond. He planned on waiting for her even if he had to wait forever. He was not giving up on this. This girl gave him the spark he's never felt in years. She made him nervous, happy, scared. It was like this girl opened a door to a different side of Lucas Friar that the world has never seen. And he had to do something even though it may seem crazy but then again it was worth it.

"Hi do you have any boarding tickets for a flight to Pennsylvania soon?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note this is back on Maya and like what's going on in her life atm Lucas will pop up again soon (;**

 **A/N I need some ideas omg like I have so many but none work out. But I've been writing stories all day and I'm gonna finally upload it all I kinda got suspended haha**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW... yet (;**

* * *

"Hey Josh sorry I'm responding to your call late but yes I'll go on a date with you tonight. I need to get away and get my mind off of things. Pick me up at eight. Can't wait to see you byee."

Maya hung up her phone leaving Josh a voicemail. She smiled to herself and then suddenly frowned staring at her phone trying to type one good decent text not to show how nervous she was.

 _Hey cowboy_

she quickly untyped the message and tried again.

 _hi it's M-_

"Ugh why is this so hard."

A little puppy came running to Maya and jumped onto her lap. Pressing a simple button that might ruin Maya's cool for a while. Maya held the puppy close and smiled.

"Awe Fifi I missed you so much. Now I need you to help mama send a text to this really cute boy. Think you could help me out?"

Much to Maya's surprise she received a hello and got so stunned when she thought it was from Fifi but then she thought she might've accidentally called Josh but when she picked up the phone she saw smack dab across the screen _Cowboy_ with a little cowboy emoji.

She put the phone to her ear quickly with fear rushing through her body. "Lucas hi."

He responded with a surprise tone in his voice. "Maya? Maya hey!"

Her voice was a lil shaky but she tried to hide it. "Lucas hey how much did you hear?"

"Just enough about you saying you needed to send a text to this really cute boy."

"I'm sorry it was about this guy Josh. I have trouble when it comes to texting people."

"Oh." The tone in his voice went from happy to sad real quick.

"Yeah sorry I haven't called or texted in a while. It's been a long week."

"Same here. How are you tho?"

"Could be better how are you?"

"To be honest lost in my own thoughts."

"You okay there cowboy?"

She could here him laugh a little. "Fine just doing something so dangerous I could end up ruining a lot."

"Well what're you doing anyway?"

"You'll have to wait to find out ma'am."

"Aha well I can't wait I think. You enjoy yourself cowboy."

"I sure will but I gotta go my cabs here."

"Okay bye now cowboy."

"Bye Miss Hart."

She hung up and through the phone across her living room then brushed her hands through her hair.

"Look what you made me do Fifi. But it's okay because I saved it. Now help mommy pick out an outfit for tonight."

She received a little bark from the tiny little husky then she ran down the hallway to her bedroom. Fifi jumped around until Maya finally came in. Maya walked into her closet and pulled out a black strapless short dress, a black crop top and a yellow mini skirt, and a pair of ripped jeans with a red plaid shirt.

The puppy put her paw on the black dress and started barking loudly.

"Okay okay Fifi shh I'll go change real quick and you should go and eat your food I prepared like an hour ago."

They both went their separate ways. When Maya got into the restroom she quickly slipped on the dress and starred at herself in the mirror for a while. Then afterwards she put on her makeup and just thought about how this night would end. Josh and Maya had been friends for years and now they're going on their first date. It's kinda weird she used to have the hugest crush on him when they were younger and now she's going on a date with him. She smiled to herself hoping the night would be a complete success. All her dreams were coming true and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

Soon after a few hours passed Maya fell asleep watching a movie with her little puppy. Then a knock soon woke her up. She looked at her phone and saw it was only seven o'clock so it couldn't have been josh. She drug her body up and put her heels on and then made her way to her door. She opened it and much to her surprise her sister showed up.

"Paisley whatttt are you doing here?" Maya had a tone in her voice but Paisley still walked in and took her gloves off.

"Maya, I think Lucas came out here to see you."

"What do you mean?"

Paisley lifted up the sleeping dog and put the dog back onto her lap not waking her up. "What I mean is he didn't show up for work today and he's not answering his phone and then I talked to Riley and she said he flew out here. But he left last week and I don't know where he is?"

Maya sat down and held Paisley's hands. "Pais' calm down what do you mean he came here to see me?"

Paisley looked down. "Okay listen Maya I lied. Lucas and I never were a couple. I just did that so people would finally notice me."

Maya lifted her head up. "Oh Pais' you're so beautiful I mean look at you. I've always tried to be better than you because your perfect. The whole family loves you. I love you. You don't have to lie ever."

Paisley smiled and hugged her sister and when Maya hugged her back another knock came at their door. Maya laughed and stood up and saw Josh at the door and greeted him with a hug and then invited him in.

Paisley got up and hugged Josh too. "Josh it's been a while."

He hugged her back and smiled. "I know you decided to move to New York like the rest of the family. I miss you chocolate bunny."

She laughed and they all sat down. "What're you doing here anyway?"

He then grabbed Maya's hand and smiled. "This lil blondie finally said she'd go on a date with me."

Paisley faked a smile and acted happy for them before leaving along with them while they all went their separate ways. Maya for once had a fucking amazing time and didn't want the night to end Josh offered to let her go over to his place and stay the night but insisted that she should another time. But by time she got home she really was starting to wish she went home with him. It was now 2:09 in the morning and Josh had just dropped her off. She walked up to the second floor and down the hall. While she was looking in her purse for her keys she bumped into someone. She then dropped her keys and purse and looked up to apologize to the person she bumped into.

"I'm so so sorry sir I ne.." her words drifted apart and then she looked at the person and dropped her things once again. "Lu..Lucas what're you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**God I hate technology I just wrote a good ass chapter and it deleted. Like okay fuck you too internet**

 **A/N I was trying to write this all in one day well the night but if it deletes one more damn time I'm not writing until tomorrow afternoon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW... yet (;**

* * *

"I'm so so sorry sir I ne.." her words drifted apart and then she looked at the person and dropped her things once again. "Lu..Lucas what're you doing here?"

He picked up her purse and all the things that fell out of it while still holding his belongings. "It's nice to see you too ma'am."

She pushed him away and shook her head. "No no no no Lucas you can't be here you need to go home. Why are you even here."

"I had to see you."

"Lucas go home you shouldn't be here." She positioned herself on her hip and looked down.

One of Maya's neighbours opened his door and peeked through the door. "Everything okay there Goldie Locks?"

Maya turned her head and smiled. "Everything is fine Tin Man if I need anything I'll call you."

He nodded his head and smiled before heading back in.

"Okay first of all that's the wrong fairy tale. And Second of all I'm staying mostly because I don't have a way to get home."

Maya didn't say anything she was speechless for a while. She didn't know what to say until she thought about it for a while. _How did Lucas find my place anyway._ And that's when she really got pissed.

"How did you even find out where I lived?"

"Oh well Paisley told me."

Maya was beyond angry. She was to her breaking point. You could even tell she was pissed just by looking at her. Her body was really red and if you touched her there would probably be a chance of her going off on you or you melting to death. She didn't even say anything to him. She just grabbed her purse and keys from him and opened the door. She let him in and then threw her things on the table in the living room. She cursed under her breath and sat on the ground and started to cry. Lucas didn't know exactly what just happened. He didn't know how to react to this situation or even what to do. Without thinking he kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. She just cried into his shoulder for a moment feeling like a complete mess not even caring if she got makeup on his shirt. Which she did. After a while she stopped and looked up into his caring emerald green eyes. He wiped her tears away while she tried to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. You may think I'm some crazy bitch or I'm on my period." She tucked her head back into his shoulder ad laugher. He chuckled a little too and she could feel it.

"I'm sorry too I didn't mean to show up to your house early in the morning like this. I should've at least gave you a heads up."

They didn't say anything for a while they just sat in silence. Lucas' arm never left from around Maya and he didn't' want it to go anywhere and neither did she. He pulled her closer to where she could smell his cologne. She breathed in his scent and smiled. He loved the feeling of Maya in his arms and didn't won't this moment to end. He wanted it to last forever. Soon they were interrupted by a growling puppy. Maya laughed and called the puppy over.

"Sorry she doesn't like strangers."

She got up and put some food in her room then locked the door and came back into the kitchen with Lucas. She sat across from him at the table until she broke the silence.

"So how exactly did you get here again?"

"So like I said earlier Paisley called and figured out I was out here then she gave me your address and said you were expecting me. So I came to your place."

"I swear she's trying to ruin my life again."

"What do you mean by that."

"Middle school. It was my last year and I was going to the eighth grade dance with Charlie. We were great friends until Paisley ruined that for me. One day like the night after the dance which she also ruined for me. I was in the shower and forgot my clothes so I had got out and quickly ran to my room which was right across the hall. Little did I know she was making out on video with my boyfriend and they caught me naked on camera. Not only was I hurt that they both betrayed and hurt me so badly. But she then uploaded the video and I got called a slut and prostitute and other things. That's when I started saying how I wanted to end my life or runaway. I just couldn't handle it. But yano Paisley thought it was hilarious. She tried so many things just to ruin my life. Like she tried to sell me out as a prostitute to this one guy. She never once told me she loved me but I can tell you she's told me many times that she hated me." tears began to build up in Maya's eyes again.

Lucas held her hand and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He felt so bad for her he had no idea Paisley was like this. He just wanted to hold Maya and make her feel better. But he knew he couldn't. Seeing her hurt hurt him. All he could do was stand up and pull her into another hug. Maya hugged him back and cried for a while. They stayed there for a while before going to Maya's room and falling asleep. Maya soon woke up next to a shirtless cowboy. His arms wrapped around hers. She began to smile and play with his chest hairs for a while.

"Can't sleep?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. He pulled her close and whispered under his breath "Me either."

"I wish I could stay here forever with you cowboy."

He laughed at the nickname. "Me too."

He kissed her forehead and Maya's cheek turned bright red. He lifted her head up and starred into her blueish-grayish eyes.

"Look at the shy one now."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

She smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"You missed ma'am."

"Oh did I now?"

He winked at her before pulling her into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATING EVERYDAY WOO HOO**

 **A/N I highly think I'll give up but we'll see. I DID GIVE UP :D that's not good but yesterday I wasn't home at all until 11:00 soooo It's now 7 am and ima start writing (; Sorry if this chapter was sloppy I got sum writers block and my head is pounding omg. Okay I didn't write at all well I did I just stopped at the part where Lucas locked the door and now I'm back home it's Wednesday and omgggg 9 more days till my bday I'm hella excited! I hope you guys like this chapter. BUT DONT WORRY IM SORRY JOSH SEEMS LIKE A BAD GUY NOW BUT HES SWEET REALLY JUST WAIT TILL THE CHAPTERS COMING UP. But for now who's team are you on? Joshaya or Lucaya (;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW... yet (;**

* * *

Maya woke up before Lucas. She looked down at the clock on the side of her desk _5:48_. She tried her best to slide from under Lucas' arms without waking him up. Although it was a struggle she did it and quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she got out she just looked in the mirror and cried silently. Trying so hard not to but yet the tears still flowed down. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She looked into her room and saw Lucas was still asleep and so was Fifi right next to him. She decided to go and fixed her two little people some food. Soon it was around seven and Josh called.

 _Shit._

She totally forgot about Josh and let all that happen with Lucas. She didn't wanna wanna lead Lucas on but she didn't wanna hurt Josh either. The phone continued to ring and Maya was questioning herself if she should or shouldn't. But what could go wrong? It was just a phone call he'd probably be calling just to see how she was. Wrong. But there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Josh." _You've really fucked up now Maya._

"Morning beautiful. So I was thinking you me tonight bar."

"Josh I can't"

"It wasn't a question. It was a statement so be ready at ten. Oh and wear something sexy."

"Josh I'm serious I," he hung up. "can't"

Maya put the phone on the counter and brushed her hand through her hair. Now she had to most likely either kick Lucas out of her house or hide him really well. She didn't want him to go but maybe it was the best choice for this moment. Soon she finished making some eggs and pancakes. Then got the dog food out and ready for Fifi. Soon Lucas woke ad noticed Maya was gone. He sat up and woke the little sleepy puppy up too. Both him and Fifi got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to a busy Maya making coffee for herself.

"Mornin' ma'am"

Maya dropped her mug breaking it and laughed while turning around. She bended down to pick up the pieces. "You scared me cowboy."

He went to help her pick up some of the pieces. "I'm sorry."

She brushed hair out of her face and looked up at him. "It's fine. Oh and I made you breakfast. Your welcome."

She got up and threw the pieces of glasses away then sat down and began to eat. Lucas did the same and they just sat in silence for a while until Lucas' phone rang. He got up and answered it.

"Riley hey."

"I don't know why do you ask?"

"Riley I don't have time for this."

"Riley if you don't stop I will block you and not talk to you for a year."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that."

Maya played around with her eggs staying silent.

"You okay over there short stack?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

She continued to play around with her food and shook her head.

Lucas got up and sat next to her. "What is it?"

Maya got up and threw her food away and put her plate in the sink and went to her room and closed the door. Lucas left his food there and went down the hall to Maya's room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Ya know," he opened the door and sat next to her on the ground. "You forgot to lock it. But what's wrong Maya?"

"Nothing Lucas."

He lifted her head to where the were making eye contact with each other. "Don't lie to me."

"It's not important."

Maya's phone began to ring. She got up and ran to the kitchen to answer it. And surprise surprise it was Josh. Lucas got up too and followed her.

"Josh listen I can't. And that's my final answer."

Lucas could hear him yelling through the phone. _What's the issue do I have to come over there and solve it? You're coming with me tonight._

"No please don't come over."

 _I'm on my way Maya. And there's no way in hell I'm cancelling out plans for tonight._

Josh hung up on Maya while Lucas came around and hugged her from the back.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Not much."

She turned around to face him. "Don't lie to me."

He chuckled a little. "Touché. All I heard was about some guy named Josh coming over."

"Josh is my old crush. Last night we went on our first date. And now well you see we were going to go on another date but I didn't wanna go and he got pissed. Josh has hella bad anger issues I don't know how I put up with it but I do."

"Well should I leave?"

 _God that'd be perfect but thing is I don't want you to leave._ "No it's fine I'll just talk to him outside."

They stayed there for a while just hugging then Maya suggested he got dressed. While Lucas got dressed Maya cleaned around her apartment before Josh got there. Soon Lucas got out and before Maya put the movie on there was a knock at the door. Maya forgot Josh had a key to her apartment so when she got to the door he was already opening it.

"I'm here Maya."

Lucas got up not knowing what kind of trouble he was getting into.

"Who's that?"

Josh and Lucas were making strong eye contact. Maya looked back at Lucas and then back at Josh.

"No one now what do you want Josh."

"I want to know what this guy is doing in your house." He pushed Maya to the side and stepped in.

Maya tried to pull on his arm but he pulled back.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing."

Maya knew shit was about to go down.

"Josh get out now."

"No Maya."

"I don't like the way you're talking to her."

Josh looked back at Lucas and started pushing and taunting him. "Oh yeah," pushed him again. "and what're you gonna do about him." He had Lucas on the floor at this point."

Lucas stood up and grabbed Josh by his shirt. "I'm gonna remove you that's what."

At this point Maya was in her room with her puppy trying to calm down.

"Try me."

Those were the only words Lucas needed to hear. And with that he pushed Josh out of the house and punched him in the nose. "And don't come back." Before josh could get a hit Lucas closed and locked the door. He waited for a while to see if Josh would use his keys to get back in but it got silent and Lucas thought he left. Soon he noticed Maya wasn't around so he went to her room and knocked.

"Sorry about what happened out there."

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

Maya unlocked the door and Lucas took that as a gesture to walk in.

Maya moved her way towards the bed and lied down. Her phone then lit up. She ignored it. It did it again. Then she blew out an air of frustration and sat up.

"How long are you staying here?"

"Your kicking me out?"

"You can say that. But I was just asking it's not like you're gonna be here forever. It's not that I don't like you staying here."

"I wish" he mumbled under his breath.

She rose an eye brow. "What'd you say?"

"I said Friday. So that gives me two more days for me to get you to go on a date."

She laughed a little and lied back down on her pillow. "Keep trying cowboy."

"Mmm but that's not what your lips were saying last night."

Maya threw a pillow at Lucas. "First of all I was drunk and second nothing happened."

"Yeah okay short stack and thanks for the hickey. That won't be hard to get rid of."

Maya laughed again while Lucas laid next to her. "You're so cute."

"You must be dreamin' cowboy."

"Oh no no no ma'am, if I was dreaming we'd be doing way more than kissing."

They were now looking at each other closely a smirk growing across Lucas' face as they talked.

"Like what cowboy?"

"Like this." He pulled Maya into a deep kiss and she should've backed away, but she couldn't. She loved the smell of his cologne. The way he held her close and secure. He was perfect. His lips felt soft and those were the same thoughts going around in his head. Maya's phone rang about five times but she payed no attention to it. Lucas was now on top of her still kissing her. Then Maya's phone rang again. She pulled away from Lucas and finally answered.

"Hello person who is interrupting my day."

 _Open your door._

"Paisley oh my god."

She threw the phone on the ground and quickly buttoned her shirt and zipped her jeans.

She opened the door for Paisley but didn't let her in.

"What."

"I'm here for Lucas."

Maya scoffed. "You said you two weren't even a thing."

"So I lied. Where's my boyfriend."

"Yeah M." She heard a familiar voice also known as Josh.

"Sleeping can I take a message." Maya said it in a fake polite voice.

"Or I can take it." Lucas showed up at the door.

"Yes Paisley?" Lucas had said looking at her directly in the eyes.

"You need to come home Riley's in the hospital. And where the hell is your shirt. I hope you two weren't doing anything."

"So what if we were it's none of your business."

Lucas' mood dropped. "Maya don't, I'll leave tomorrow. Goodbye." He closed the door in her face and sat on Maya's couch with his head buried in his hands.

"I'm sorry about your friend." She rubbed his back to try and give him some support.

"Come back with me please."

"Lucas I can't. I don't have anywhere to stay. Plus my jo-"

He quickly interrupted her. "Stay at my place! And I can pay you all the money you missed at work."

Maya laughed and smiled. "But my baby."

He looked at her confusingly. "What baby?"

"My puppy Fifi."

"Oooh." He felt dumb for a few seconds. Don't worry she can come too."

"Alright cowboy but I'm leaving Friday."

Lucas pulled her into a small little sweet kiss as a thanks. "Now where were we."

He smirked once again and pulled her down on the couch with him while kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't write smut but I'll have a surprise later in the story. I SAID MAYBE!**

 **A/N I am so so sorry i haven't updated! But I'll try to update by Friday enjoy! This chapter is kinda sloppy I'm sorry my laptop like deletes the text halfway while I'm typing then I have to retype it's just too much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW... yet (;**

* * *

Maya woke up feeling the cold air hit her body sharply. _shit._ She looked down at her nude body and the nude cowboy next to her.

 _shit. shit. shit_

She took a deep breath then lifted the blanket slowly and peeked under. She sighed in relief and went to the restroom to wash off. After she got in and got in the shower she heard a door open. She peeped behind the shower curtain.

"Fifi, baby is that you?"A face smirked at her and instead said. "No it's me. The guy who's name you were screaming last night."

She closed the curtain. "You know I'm trying to take a shower."

Lucas stepped in from the other side while Maya turned around to face him. Warm water hit the back of Lucas' neck while they starred at each other not saying anything for a while. Finally Lucas leaned in and kissed her. Without hesitance Maya kissed back and they stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Maya's alarm went off. She broke the kiss and ran to her room to cut off the alarm.

Lucas walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist and in his right hand a towel he had grabbed for Maya. "What was that?"

He threw Maya the towel and she wrapped it around her waist. "We leave in thirty minutes meet me down stairs."

She went into her closet and put on a white dress and grabbed her 'just in case' suitcase. By the time Maya finished getting ready Lucas was down stairs making them eggs. Maya walked in and smiled.

"Didn't know you could cook new york."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." He smiled and handed her a plate with eggs on them.

She smiled and took the plate. "Thank you."

He nodded and joined her. "You'll love Riley she's so sweet and kind."

Maya shook her head. "No. I don't do rays of sunshine."

He chuckled a little. "She's not a ray of sunshine she's just happy yano?"

She finished her eggs. "No. I don't know."

She got up and saved her dish and went get her bags while Lucas did the same. They soon got a cab and were headed to the airport. Before they got on Lucas texted Paisley and told her he'd be there in three hours but would stop by his place first. Yet Lucas didn't know what surprises he'd be getting when he got home.

The flight wasn't very long it felt like a few hours, but Maya on the other hand, she hated it. Her ears stayed popped during the flight there was a child behind her that kept talking and refused to take a nap or watch a movie. A flight attendant spilled coffee all over her white dress. The flight was terrible for her and she was thinking of swimming back home if she had to. Once they finally landed Lucas took Maya to get another dress and then for food.

"Thanks for the dress and the food."

He smiled while he payed the waitress. "I'd do anything for you Hart."

The waitress smiled and said. "You two are just such a cute couple."

Before Maya could say they weren't she walked away.

"Okay I'm ready to leave. Sooo cowboy wanna show me that house of yours?"

He laughed and helped Maya out of the chair. "Let's get going."

They soon got Maya's dog and their bags and got a cab. After Lucas gave the driver his address, he and Maya sat in silence for a while. They noth hated it but neither knew what to say. Finally Lucas got tired of the silence and spoke.

"You can stay at my place while I go and visit Riley. That's if you want to."

Maya smiled. "Sure, then I can finally finish my shower." They both laughed a little.

"Okay then I'll unpack and then go to the hospital with Paisley."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan cowboy."

Once they finally got to his house Lucas showed her around downstairs. "I don't have a guest room so you can sleep in my bed."

"Wait."

"What?" He turned around and watched Maya run to the fridge and get a water.

"Okay now up to your room." She grabbed her puppy and Lucas grabbed heir bags.

"It's not so clean but I can clean it when I get back okay?"

"Lucas is can't be that bad."

He laughed. "That's what you think."

He got to the door and opened it. "Welcome to my room."

Maya stared at the sight in front of her with anger.

Lucas was confused at first. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to a naked Riley in Lucas' bed sleeping. "I thought she was in the hospital."

Lucas turned around and rushed to his bed slightly shaking Riley to wake her up.

"Riley what the hell are you doing in my house and why the hell arehi you naked in my bed."

She smiled and pulled Lucas close to her. "I missed you."

He could smell the strong liquor as she spoke. "Riley are you drunk?"

She laughed. "No silly."

Lucas pulled away from Riley. "I think you need to go home. One you're drunk and you have a son at home. Two this is just wrong Riley." While all this happened Maya stood leaning against he door and finally moved.

"This is bullshit Lucas. I'm missing work money time."

Lucas walked back over to Maya and held her face. "No look I'm sorry if you want I'll get you the next plane back home. Okay?"

She looked down and nodded. "Okay."

Lucas soon drove Riley home and when he got home, he was surprised to see a sleeping Maya in his bed in one of his t-shirts. He took off his shirt and climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry about today."

Much to his surprise Maya was still awake. "It's okay cowboy." She leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. They stayed like that for a while until Maya fell asleep. He held her close not wanting to let go. The simple moments like these were the moments Lucas cherished most. He didn't know how long he'd have these moments with her but he sure damn enjoyed every moment of it.


End file.
